El delirio del poder
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Antes "Un poder desconocido". Ella siempre estuvo sola, el en cambio tenia una familia mas o menos cariñosa, cualquiera pensaria que un encuentro entre ambos podria ser nulo, pero el destino es el que cambia aquello. Este tiende a cambiar para bien o para mal, ¿el trabajo de ambos? descubrir de que lado esta el destino esta vez y lograr detener lo que pudiese llegar a pasar.
1. Conocerte

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, pero la idea si es por completo mia, solo es necesario ponerle un poco de atención. Esta historia se basa en épocas donde ni los autos, ni teléfonos exisitan, remontándonos a una época vieja, pero en fin, ya aclaraciones futuras se las hare saber. /…/: Susurros. (…): Fuera de diálogos, acciones. *…*: Pensamientos. No era necesario ser un genio para darte cuenta que ver el mismo árbol diez veces seguidas, un claro por octava vez y el mismo viejo pozo cerca de este por veinteava vez, significaba que estabas perdido, perdido en el bosque donde nadie, nadie te podría ayudar. Eso lo ponía de mal humor, se había perdido como un miserable humano, el paisaje era bastante atractivo, pero verlo una y otra vez mientras la confusión crecia dentro de su ser podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera, cabe mencionar que el no era una persona paciente, de hecho no era amable con nadie, solo lo llego a ser con su madre y ella nunca le mostro gratitud por eso, tal vez la razón de su retorcido comportamiento, salvaje y furico. Sus cabellos rosas, tan palidos que bien podrían confundirse con el blanco, que entonaba perfectamente con su palida piel, sus ojos eran rojos, y lo único que lograban notar en ellos era furia, resentimiento, pero no quería demostrar su tristeza, por eso usaba esa mascara de odio hacia sus hermanos y por sobre todo a su padre. Llego un momento donde sus pies, no lograron resistir por mucho tiempo, cayendo recostado en un árbol, que estaba cerca del claro que ya antes había pasado, suspiro fastidiado y resignado, que mas daba si se perdia y no volvia a su casa, de todas formas no era como que el lugar le pareciera muy atractivo para llamar hogar. El bosque en esos momentos era un paraíso para compararlo con su hogar, entonces sinceramente sonaba mejor que cualquier situación ya era bastante malo, sus pensamientos se re direccionaron hacia el claro cuando un sonido de chapoteo perturbo el tan guardado silencio del lugar. Su vista se poso en la cristalina agua viendo a una persona se acerco tan solo un poco mas para distinguir bien a esa figura que viéndola bien era delicada y bastante pequeña, de seguro alguna humana perdida, "igual que el" pensó con pesar, se asomo por los arbustos que cubrían perfectamente su cuerpo de 13 años (edad humana) donde pudo vislumbrar ya mejor, era una niña como lo había pensado, se veía bastante pequeña, como de unos seis años cuando mucho, su cabello era rubio rizado, largo tanto que le llegaba a la rodilla, llevando una media cola atado con un moño blanco que lucia mal hecho, el vestido era blanco y era mas como ropa de baño, aquella que la gente que vive en el bosque usa, con encajes y semitransparente, pudo ver un poco mas de cerca mientras veía sus ojos, eran rosas, el rosa mas hermosos que pudo haber visto alguna vez y si vio una que se comparase simplemente no lo recordaba, su piel era blanca y tenia una sonrisa bastante bonita, bastante tierna, se sento en el lago recostada en una de las piedras que rodeaban este, dándole una vista de perfil de la niña, con un rostro tan relajado que podía transmitir muchas emociones con un solo movimiento. La niña comenzó a sumergirse en el agua, estuvo dentro un minuto, dos y tres, estaba a punto de saltar, realmente cuando vio esos ojos algo le atraía de ella, mientras que veía lo que su madre reflejaba, tristeza tal vez dolor, pero antes de tan siquiera levantarse la niña emergió del agua donde su flequillo y todo su rubio cabello estaba apegado a su cuerpo, como si fuera en vuelta en un capullo, abrió sus pequeñas manos dando alusión a lo que ya pensaba el chico, parecía un tulipán amarillo que emergia para mostrar asi su belleza en este caso la pequeña niña. Sentía algo extraño, algo desconocido, un calor abrazando su cuerpo desde su cara hasta la parte media del abdomen, era bastante incomoda pero también placentera, realmente algo desconocido pero no por eso lo volvia algo soportable, de hecho la estaba sintiendo precisamente sobre su bajo vientre donde llego una mano temblorosa a el, cuando rozo por sobre sus ropas solto un ahogado gemido, que el había oído demasiadas veces por parte de su "hermano mayor" cuando se encontraba con su madre, dejo ahí por un momento volteando de nuevo a la chica. Sus manos se movían con maestria sobre su cabello, largo y húmedo, dejo una mano tapando su pequeño pecho, casi plano pero no inexistente, mientras la otra mano sujetaba el cabello elevándolo tan solo un poco quedando mas recogido, sus manos se movían por debajo de la tela palmeando toda su nívea piel, volteo a otro lado para no sentir esa sensación tan placentera, vio como la niña ahora tomaba una toalla color azul cielo saliendo del agua donde sujeto y el vestido que llevaba cayo por sus piernas hasta llegar sobre sus pies para quedar sobre el verde tapiz de naturaleza conocido como césped lo retuvo, envolvió su cuerpo con la toalla dejando libre solo la mano que sostenía por delante la toalla, se agacho para poder tomar el vestido empapado, dio dos pasos y redirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde el estaba, se asusto, pensó verse descubierto, ambos se quedaron inmóviles, la niña inspeccionando pero el con temor de haber sido visto, donde sintió ¿placer? Por verla bañarse, fue ahí que recupero la respiración cuando la chica solo siguió su camino sin voltear a ver nada mas alla de lo que creía observar. • • Se levanto del suelo, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que su hinchazón ya habría bajado, sigui su camino y milagrosamente encontró el sendero que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, no falto mucho para llegar a su "hogar" donde entro por el gran barandal negro, chirriante que aturdía cada vez al ser abierta, lo primero que vio fue a uno de sus "hermanos" mayores, aun cuando el no lo consideraba igual, siguio su camino como si nada, pasándolo de lado pero la voz incesante de molestos comentarios hiceron que perdiera el poco auto control que poseía, ya de por si casi inexisteste. -Subaru, ¿Dónde estuviste? Me tuviste tan preocupado…- lo decía con un obvio tono tan hipócrita que el chico de orbes rojizas, asi como habian dicho su nombre era Subaru, volteo a donde su hermano de orbes verdes, con cabello rojizo castaño llevando la camisa mal puesta, obviamente había tenido un reciente "encuentro" con su madre, formo una extraña mueca retorcida y le saludo con bastante calma, raro en el. - Oh Raito, perdón, pero me entretuve con otras cosas – se dio la vuelta sabiendo que con ese tono escuchado en el obviamente quedarías boqui abierto, efectivamente, si hubiera volteado a su hermano mayor, este tenia desencajada la mandibula, subió hasta su cuarto, donde se recostó en la cama; pensando. "No me molestaría perderme otra vez, por el mismo lugar". • • Bueno aquí termina mi primer capitulo de este fanfic, tal vez es un poco predecible saber quien sera la pareja, pero bueno, tenia que empezar asi con los capítulos, realmente estoy inspirada. 


	2. La primera vez

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores, pero la idea si es por completo mia, solo es necesario ponerle un poco de atención.

Esta historia se basa en épocas donde ni los autos, ni teléfonos exisitan, remontándonos a una época vieja, pero en fin, ya aclaraciones futuras se las hare saber.

Tanto Christa, Beatrix y Cordelia son las esposas de Karl Heinz, la madre de Subaru no fue violada por su padre, todas se llevan mas o menos con sus hijos (unas mas que otras, merefieroaraitoycordelia). En mi fic, el beber sangre de tu madre no esta mal, sino se supone asi alimentan a los chicos antes de que estos salgan a cazar. Este capitulo va dedicado a la única persona que me dejo un review** nachi123**, gracias por darme tu apoyo, te lo agradezco, deberían aprender de ella, al menos déjenme un review.

Paso una semana, donde su padre salió, y el aprovecho para salir al bosque, quería relajarse, pero bueno su sentido de orientación era pésimo, asi que se volvió a perder; por el mismo rumbo que la vez pasada, viendo ese camino que de seguro se volveria parte de su memoria, si lograba ubicarse claro esta. Esta vez solo anduvo vagando por un tiempo, dos horas máximo, por primera vez se sintió confiado al ver una cabaña, bastante bonita y bien tratada, adornada con flores de todos colores, con prados verdosos brillantes, aun a pesar de ser muy femenino era muy acogedora.

Dentro de su corazón aguardaba que la niña que había conocido (solo el ya que la chica siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia) una semana atrás, la cabaña era blanca por fuera, con una chimenea de ladrillos de un color gris y azul, estaba rodeada de flores de muchos colores, asi como los ventanales tenían flores dentro del acogedor hogar, donde por la chimenea salía humo color gris. Se acerco a la cabaña tocando la puerta que tenia una rosa como ventanal en ella toco levemente la puerta color marron. Estaba inseguro, pero su convicción le decía que tocara una y otra vez a pesar de no recibir respuesta.

··-

··

Dentro de la pequeña cabaña, se encontraba la niña rubia, con su cabello tan largo esta vez atado en una coleta alta con un moño rosa fucsia, su vestido era fucsia, con detalles blancos y un delantal del mismo color, pues se dispuso a arreglar su cabaña un poco, los holanes del vestido color blanco se elevaban, giraban, y revoloteaban cuando ella limpiaba e iba de aquí a alla.

Estaba entretenida con un libro, que termino despues de haber limpiado su pequeña cabaña, el libro hablaba sobre leyendas griegas, una de sus favoritas y también una de las mas odiadas pues se trataba de su mismo origen, tener inmortalidad era desesperante, triste y solitario, ver como la vida de sus amigos se extinguían no era nada sencillo o agradable de ver mientras ella no podía ser mas que una espectadora, muchas personas habian intentado quitarle la vida, pero nadie lo habia logrado, estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta del momento en que alguien toco la puerta, resonando esos golpes tres veces, por toda su cabaña, ¿abrir o no abrir? Esa era la cuestión, pero escucho de nuevo esos tres toques en la maciza madera, se dirigió algo temblorosa, tropezando con varios libros en su camino, tomo una cinta color fucsia semitransparente permitiéndole cubrir sus ojos aunque podía ver mas o menos bien, tomo el bronce de la perilla entre sus manos, sintiéndolo frio, abrió la puerta encontrándose con un chico mas grande que ella, al menos por siete años.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto el chico, con un tono carmín leve en sus mejillas, que obviamente la niña rubia no notó.

-Esta bien- dijo con su delicada voz- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- pregunto la joven viendo al chico frente a el.

-Me perdi, no es la primera vez- dijo con tono resignado –gracias por dejarme entrar- dijo Subaru con una sonrisita ligera, la niña era mas bonita de cerca.

-¿Quieres sentarte?- le pregunto al joven frente a el, con una sonrisa ligera, estaba nerviosa, nunca venia alguien a conocerla ni a ella o su cabaña.

-Muchas gracias- nótese los modales que su madre Christa le habia enseñado. -¿Por qué llevas esta tira en tu rostro?- dijo el chico curioso, rosando por encima la tela de los ojos, acercándose al moño que la sujetaba por detrás de su cabeza.

-No la retires, por favor- dijo la chica deteniendo esa mano ansiosa y curiosa, por ver las iris de la niña.

-¿Qué pasa si lo hago?- pregunto el niño mas confundido, que antes.

-No volveras a ser tu mismo- dijo la niña con deje de melancolía –es mi maldición, aunque todos lo consideran un don, yo me siento un monstruo- dijo quitando la mano de su tira.

-No eres un monstruo, ¿quieres ver, a un verdadero monstruo?- pregunto Subaru, dejando ver uno de sus pequeños colmillos, tomo la mano de la niña rubia y la acerco a uno de ellos, pues la tentación de probar esa dulce y anhelante sangre, por fin le daba su brazo a torcer, rasgando tan solo un poco el dedito, sumiendo su colmillo a ese pequeño miembro, la niña se sorprendió pero lejos de asustarse solo se acerco un poco mas al joven, que instantáneamente se separo del dedo para lamer el cuello de la niña, clavando sus afilados pero aun pequeños colmillos, los rubios cabellos solo dieron un respingo, se coloco en las piernas del vampiro, acaricio el cabello rosa palido, tomandolo entre sus manos, manchandolo con un poco de sangre, fueron tan solo unos minutos que el joven bebió sangre, para una niña de la edad de Yui debía ser mas que suficiente, cuando se separo pudo ver como esta estaba un poco mas palida de cómo la habia conocido, tomo el cuerpo medio inconsciente entre sus brazos cargándola hasta la cama que se encontraba en una habitacion especifica, guiándose porque el olor era mas fuerte ahí, la recostó en la cama, dejándola ahí tendida que mantenía una leve sonrisa, tomo una de las manitas y le planto un pequeño beso.

-No he preguntado tu nombre, pero ya te saque sangre- dijo Subaru

-Me llamo Yui, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- pregunto la niña

-Sakamaki Subaru- dijo sosteniendo aun la mano de la niña –hasta luego Yui, ¿podre venir mañana?- pregunto el joven

-Eres bienvenido Subaru-kun- dijo Yui levantándose como pudo con ayuda del chico, le planto un calido beso en la mejilla, antes de que el joven se fuera, ella le señalo una caja de crsital, donde habia un collar plateado en forma de cruz, se coloco el collar -¿quieres quitarme la banda, Subaru-kun?- pregunto la niña con delicadeza

-Esta bien- retiro la banda con cuidado dejando a la vista dos hermosas orbes rosas, tan bonitas que opacaban el color de las flores, o del mismo arcoíris. –Me tengo que ir Yui, o mis padres se preocuparan…- dijo Subaru con pesar, quería observar los hermosos ojos de esa chica una vez mas.

-No hay problema Subaru-kun, te veo mañana- dijo la niña dispuesta a quedarse dormida.

-Yui, tienes unos ojos hermosos, hasta mañana- dijo el joven vampiro para desaparecer, tele transportándose antes de que cualquier ser vivo, pudiera ver el inminente sonrojo que se presentaba en su mayor parte del tiempo mala cara, esta vez llego a su casa y sonrió triunfante, finalmente habia aprendido a orientarse mejor. Eso era un gran alivio.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde?- pregunto una joven vampiresa, la viva imagen de su hijo.

-Lo siento mamà, ¿hice que te preocuparas?- pregunto Subaru con un extraño tono de voz, demasiado apacible para ser de Subaru. -¿Qué haces?- pregunto al ver que su madre le colocaba una mano sobre la frente, buscando alguna enfermedad, pero los vampiros no enfermaban.

-Lo siento, tienes un olor extraño, es algo asi como… ¿dulce?- pregunto la mujer sin mucha confianza

-Tal vez fueron las flores, me he perdido otra vez en el bosque- dijo antes de enfurecer a su madre, la amaba que a veces era demasiado aunque si le sacabas de sus casillas era un verdadero peligro.

-Entiendo- dijo no del todo convencida -¿quieres un poco de sangre cariño?- pregunto la peli rosa a su hijo, rosando la palida mejilla de este.

-No mamà, hoy estoy satisfecho- dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-Te vere en la cena, debo ayudar a Beatrix con ese nuevo embarque que nos ha llegado- la joven vampiresa, la cual era una de las mas hermosas que existía se fue directo hacia una salida, seguramente el patio trasero.

El chico camino sin prisa por los pasillos, subiendo por la escalera alfombrada de color escarlata, recordándole la sangre mas deliciosa que habia probado, aunque su experiencia sobre sangre deliciosa no era muy amplia, estaba seguro que era el manjar mas exquisito que hubiera existido, iba sin cuidado con la sonrisa marcada en sus labios, iba directo a su cuarto cuando fue interceptado por sus hermanos.

-Hola Subaru, ¿Por qué tan contento?- pregunto el mayor de todos sus hermanos, con el que mejor se llevaba por cierto, con cabello anaranjado y unos ojos azules, mayor que el por tres años. –Algo huele muy dulce por aquí, ¿eres tu Subaru?- pregunto el oji azul, pasando su nariz por el lugar.

-Vengo de hacer una visita a alguien- dijo Subaru con la sonrisa aun aflorada en su rostro. –No creo ser yo, pero…Shu, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto el menor de los hermanos al tener a su hermano mayor olfateando su cabello cual perro buscando un jugoso pedazo de carne.

-Tu cabello, esta mancha roja, huele bien- dijo Shu con su mueca de calmada e imperturbable –¿de donde lo has sacado?- pregunto el mayor intrigado.

-Me perdi en el bosque, encontré una cabaña, dentro vivía una niña de seis años, le chupe la sangre- dijo Subaru algo sonrojado.

-No vuelvas a traer el olor a sangre o nuestros "queridos hermanos" te atacaran por ello- dijo Shu con rostro inexpresivo, entro al cuarto junto a su hermano menor, ambos platicaron hasta que sus madres les hablaron para la hora de la cena, que hubiera transcurrido amablemente sino hubiese sido por el olor a sangre dulce y fémina.

-¿De donde viene esta sangre?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo con ojos verdes y piel nívea, el mayor de los trillizos hijos de la hija del jefe de la oscuridad Cordelia, acercando su nariz hacia el menor de todos los seis hijos.

-Ayato ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?- pregunto una mujer de ojos verdes, con cabello morado y largo, hermosa aunque eso no le quitaba lo vulgar.

-ore-sama, exige saber de donde viene esa sangre- su mirada era melancolica por dentro.

-No se a que se refieren pero, ya es hora de que me dejen en paz- dijo el chico levantándose con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. -¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación?- pregunto el niño, su madre asintió consiguiendo el permiso, ya fuera de la habitación se permitió el sonreír porque tenía una promesa que no rompería por nada del mundo.

Gracias si llegaron hasta esta parte del fic, otra vez muchas gracias **nachi123**, podrían dejar un review para saber si les gusta, porque comienzo a dudar que sea buena escritora.


	3. No solo puede ser tuya

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas!

Este cap esta dedicado a todas ustedes: **Aristely, yuiKomoriDialovers, sakurapris, OtakuKawaii** y a la primera en comentar **nachi123**, enserio se los agradezco mucho.

**Sakurapris **me diste una idea para este capitulo, pospondré lo que ya tenia planeado, todas ustedes han inspirado el cap. Ahora sin mas disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

························································································

Otro dia mas, ya habian pasado tan solo dos meses, todo el tiempo que aquel vampiro se comenzaba a volver extraño para toda su familia, Subaru al ser el único hijo de Crista era solitario, pero no llegaba al extremo de irse para no volver mas que a altas horas de la noche, para ser exactos, cada vez la curiosidad en todos esos pequeños chicos se desarrollaba a una velocidad increíble, se sentían intrigados por las largas desapariciones de su hermano, aunque no solo ellos sino también las madres, (entiéndase solo Crista y Beatrix) asi como el padre de estos seis chicos.

Una tarde decidieron algo cada uno de los pequeños, obviando a Subaru claro esta, Ayato renunciaría a su probada de takoyakis, Shu a su siesta de dieciseis horas diarias, Reiji dejaría sus estudios de un lado, Raito olvidaría por esa noche a su madre y Kanato dejo su racion de dulces aunque obviamente nunca olvidaría a su osito. Esa tarde el plan se pondría en acción.

-Mamà, acabe mi merienda, ¿puedo retirarme?- pregunto el menor de los Sakamaki.

-Esta bien hijo, retírate…por cierto ¿saldras esta tarde cariño?- dijo la mujer recogiendo uno de los mechones de Subaru.

-Claro mamà no me esperen a cenar, cenare afuera- dijo el niño corriendo.

_Me preocupa que cenes fuera de la casa a tu edad._

_-_¿Qué clase de cena sera la que tome?- dijo la mas engreída, odiosa mujer en esa habitacion, con veneno impregnado en cada silaba (¿Se nota que Cordelia no me agrada?).

-A ti no te importa Cordelia y lo sabes- dijo Crista para retirarse enojada a su habitacion.

Las dos esposas despues de Cordelia, detestaban que su marido se fuera por unos días e incluso aunque solo fueran horas debido a que tenían que "convivir" con Cordelia, porque hasta ahora no habian encontrado insulto peor que llamarla por su nombre, para serles sinceras no es que la odiaran. O al menos no al principio sino que el hecho de que por ser la primera esposa debían ella seguir las ordenes aun cuando el amor de Karl Heinz por ella era unilateral en muchos sentidos.

0o0o0-0o0o0o0-o0o0o

Mientras tanto los niños tenían al menos media hora caminando, siguiendo de lejos pero no demasiado a su hermano que caminaba ansioso, antes de salir por completo de la mansión ellos encontraron a su hermano cortando unas hermosas rosas, las mas grandes y blancas que se pudieran encontrar en ese jardín. Despues de eso el chico camino aunque rapido sin ningún miramiento o detenerse tan solo un instante. Entraron a un bosque algo frondoso, los cinco chicos se preguntaron tan solo con la mirada "¿Cómo es que Subaru no se perdió?" pero siguieron al chico, al paso de unos diez minutos mas, divisaron una cabaña de madera, algo vieja pero aun asi bien cuidada, se acercaron a los arbustos mas próximos a donde estaba su hermano, cuando rodearon un poco la cabaña descubrieron unos cabellos largos y rubios, entonces notaron como una pequeña niña rubia con un vestido corto hasta la rodilla que estaba en forma de globo color rojo con detalles blancos en el, de manga corta con una chamarra color blanca que sabían era de Subaru, la niña era muy bonita, se veía delicada y frágil ante los vampíricos ojos, tan ensimismados estaban que no notaron como la joven se acercaba a las violetas plantadas en esos arbustos precisamente, solo lo llegaron a notar cuando la pequeña niña estaba frente a ella.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la pequeña.

-Yo soy Raito, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?- dijo el castaño del grupo, sonriendo, tomando la nívea mano de la joven.

-Me llamo Yui, ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?- pregunto de nuevo la niña.

-Yo soy Ayato, el gran ore-sama- dijo el mayor de los trillizos con catorce años como sus hermanos

-Soy Kanato, y el es Teddy- dijo el peli morado acercando el peluche a la niña.

-Mucho gusto Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun, y Teddy-kun- dijo tomando la pata del peluche como si estrecharan sus manos.

Los cuatro vampiros observaban atonitos, unos sorprendidos otros esperando a que su hermano reaccionara de manera errónea lanzándose hacia la niña que parecía no temerles, que observándola bien llevaba un collar en forma de cruz, hecha de plata con una ágata color fucsia, y unos ojos tan brillantes como la piedra en su collar, pero para su sorpresa ese ataque nunca llego, sino solo un toque carmín en las mejillas del segundo de los trillizos al ver la sonrisa dedicada para el.

-Yo soy Shu- dijo el peli naranja, tratando de no ver a la joven. Su apariencia parecía de dieciséis años

-Soy Reiji, mucho gusto bella dama- dijo el peli negro de quince años tomando la delicada mano de la niña dándole un pequeño beso en la mano provocando un ligero sonrojo en la joven.

-Mucho gusto, me alegra conocerlos, nunca antes habia tenido amigos- dijo la niña con cierto deje de melancolía.

-¡Yui!, ¡abre la puerta!- se escucho la voz de Subaru a lo lejos.

-¡Subaru-kun por aquí! ¡tengo alguien a quien debes…!- pero la frase nunca concluyo debido a que alguien le tapo la boca.

-No le digas a Subaru que estamos aquí- dijo el peli rojo soltando a la chica.

-¿Cómo lo conocen?-

-Es nuestro hermano menor- respondió Raito.

-No le diras nada, ¿cierto?- pregunto el mayor de los Sakamaki

-es un secreto…-lo dijo en apenas un susurro

-Subaru-kun estoy en el jardín- dijo la joven arrancando unas cuantas violetas del arbusto para salir corriendo.

Los chicos entendieron la razón por la cual su hermano se desparecía por horas, era perfectamente entendible sus razones sin embargo, no compartían la idea sobre que Subaru fuera el único que pudiera estar cerca de la niña, y al parecer cada uno lo rectifico con una mirada igual, una llena de secretos; un pacto secreto formado entre ellos como tesoro a la pequeña Yui que estaba desentendida de ese pacto, no sabían en si sus intenciones con la pequeña. Tan involucrada estaba y aun asi no sabia nada de este, se retiraron del lugar cada uno con un pensamiento en común y a la vez distinto en su totalidad.

En otro lado no muy lejano al lugar del secreto pactado, el chico peli rosa, tenia en sus inseguras manos las rosas blancas, tan hermosas y radiantes que destellaban plenitud, al menos eso era lo que el habia pensado, estaba realmente tenso, no sabia como hacerlo, tal vez habia pasado tiempo con ella, pero sus encuentros siempre eran platicas donde se sentía extrañamente aliviado, tranquilo, como si la presión de ser el menor desapareciera por un instante, además de el liquido tan vitalicio como lo era la sangre de la pequeña chica, que ahora Subaru podía controlar su instinto y no robarle mas del especifico.

-¡Subaru-kun! ¿esperaste demasiado?- pregunto la joven niña con las violetas en sus manos.

-No no fue mucho…ah, Yui, sabes…traje esto para ti- dijo Subaru, con sus mejillas tan rojas como sus ojos, extendiendo las hermosas rosas blancas, virando la mirada, sin emabrgo, Yui le abrazo con fuerza; dejando impactado al chico.

-Muchas gracias Subaru-kun-

La niña tenia su cabeza enterrada en el pecho del chico, pues era a lo que su baja estatura le permitia, Subaru que sin dudarlo le correspondió el abrazo, con fuerza, apresándola entre sus jóvenes brazos. En un repentino movimiento, las rosas y las violetas cayeron en la alfombre natural color verde, dejándolas esparcidas entre ellos, tomo la mejilla de la niña, separándola tan solo un poco con su brazo aun atorado en la pequeña y aun no delineada cintura de la joven, con cuidado acerco sus labios hacia los de la niña tenia ansias de probarlos, de degustarlos, seria su primer beso y en serio quería que fuera con ella.

Sin embargo las iris rosas se encontraban centradas en las de el, con confusión, no era miedo, sino también curiosidad, esa fue la mecha que detuvo su impulso, se paro en seco a escasos milímetros de la joven, solo un leve roce que le supo a gloria pero en cambio a la niña que tenia frente a el, tenia miedo de llegar a asustarla y no poder volver a estar con ella, asi que desvio sus labios hacia la mejilla de la niña, plantando ahí un casto beso propio de un niño de tan corta edad destinado a una niña tan inocente y de pureza custodiada, se separo aun con el sonrojo en su rostro y tal vez mas notorio que antes si era posible aquello.

-Subaru-kun, ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo la niña tocando su colorada mejilla.

-Es un beso, se le da a alguien que es especial para una persona-

-¿soy especial para ti?- el chico solo bajo la cabeza, asintiendo en silencio.

-¡Me alegro Subaru-kun! Vamos a la casa, hay que entrar- tomo la palida mano del joven y lo arrastro dentro de la casa.

Esa tarde fue como cualquier otra desde que el joven Sakamaki la visitaba, se sentía tranquila pues era el único en no haberla llamado monstruo , pacifica y extrañamente para su joven edad se sentía feliz, de saber que ella era especial para el chico, especialmente ese dia se sentía extremadamente agradecida por saber que alguien le quería, que alguien la necesitara, sin pensarlo dos veces varias veces ella se aferro a el chico, plantándole un casto e inocente beso en la mejilla y susurrando palabras dulces al menos las que su vocabulario le permitia, muchas de ellas eran…

-Tu también eres especial para mi, Subaru-kun ¿podrias…?- empezó con su pregunta deteniéndose en medio de ella.

-Yui, ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto el joven clavando su mirada en la de Yui

-Es que…yo quería…preguntarte si…¿podrias quedarte a dormir?- pregunto la niña con sus deditos jugueteando

-Esta bien pero ¿puedo preguntar porque?- pregunto, sosteniendo entre sus dedos unos mechones rubios.

-No es nada, solo quedate, por favor- el tono era tan suplicante que nadie podría negarse a la petición, la niña sostuvo su mano en el pecho del chico estrujando la blanca camisa entre ellas, hundiendo su carita entre el pecho. Subaru solo podía quedarse ahí, impotente sin realizar algo en concreto, la abrazo contra todo su cuerpo, ella comenzó a sollozar y el nunca habia sabido como consolar a una persona pues los vampiros no mostraban sus emociones y si lo hacían no era su tristeza sentida.

Horas mas tarde la niña se habia desahogado y ahora estaban en la cama individual de Yui, ella aun con su vestido que estaba desperdigado en la cama, con Subaru sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la niña, que finalmente se encontraba calmada, durmiendo como un angel o incluso mas hermoso que uno. La tenia respirando entre su cuello, pues en esa posición fueron a parar, sin poder controlar mas su sueño, añadiendo el hecho de que el ver aquel rostro tan inocente con su boquita semi abierta le hacia sentir paz, aferro ese pequeño cuerpo al suyo, dando un pequeño beso en la frente, y con un ultimo pensamiento se quedo dormido.

_Te protegeré aun a costa de mi vida._

Un pacto mas en esa tarde, otro como protagonista a la rubia, una promesa que cumpliría al pie de la letra.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el final del capitulo espero sea de su agrado y otra vez muchos agradecimientos a quien lee mi fic y le gusto, por favor dejen un review si es asi y si no tambien. Me despido


	4. ¿Recuerdo pasado o una pesadilla?

Hola aqui estoy de nuevo, espero les guste el capitulo y por favor no me maten, me he desaparecido un tiempo, pero solo fue para traerles el capitul juntos.

Gracias a Y**oshy MB, Elizabeth Woolf, OtakuKawaii, Pierrixx lalala, Aristely, yuiKomoriDialovers, sakura pris** y **nachi123 **y tambien a todos los que lo postearon como favorito.

A proposito el nombre del fic sera cambiado a "El delirio del poder" porque debido a la trama que esta formando creanme que el actual nombre no es muy apto.

* * *

_No estaba segura de donde estaba, llevaba minutos o tal vez horas vagando por aquel lugar, eran una especie de alcantarillas __subterráneas__, pero tampoco podía estar muy segura de ello, no sentí a si quiera tener el control de su cuerpo, caminaba pero nadie podía darle cuenta al menos de donde estaba. Ella ni si quiera sabia por que estaba ahí, hace tan solo unas horas estaba junto a Subaru, entonces, ¿Cómo habia llegado hasta ahí?. De alguna manera ese lugar era terriblemente familiar, lo sentía presente en su memoria pero no sabia realmente como explicarlo. Su rumbo no era fijo, habia girado tantas veces que no podría saber en que sentido iba esta vez._

_Sus pasos resonaban entre cada uno de ellos, el agua estancada tenia un olor repugnante, animales muertos pero sin rastro de sangre solo petrificados con los ojos abiertos y esas cuencas llenas de terror que atemorizarían a cualquiera, sus pies no resonaban en el agua de hecho esta parecía estar aislada de sus pasos, lo que ella pisaba eran charcos de sangre, algunos grandes otro solamente eran gotas de la misma, pero lo mas destacado era que parecía como si el portador de esa sangre estuviera arrastrándose por su vida, era terrorífico, se sentía tibia como si hace tan solo unos instantes la hubieran derramado._

_-¡No por favor! ¡Alejate! ¡Dejame!- los ensordecedores gritos parecían ser de una mujer, esos lamentos se oian extrañamente familiares._

_Sus pasos no eran tan calmados, y sentía que su cuerpo le pertenecía de nuevo, se acerco hasta ese lugar donde una luz color verdosa se hacia presente. Camino mas rapido, llego hasta donde estaba eran dos mujeres, y un hombre; no podía reconocer el rostro de ninguno, de hecho no podía ver el rostro de nadie ya sea por la oscuridad o por que le daban la espalda. Una de las mujeres estaba tirada, con la sangre saliendo a borbotones de su estomago, y pecho, el corazón prácticamente podía verse. La otra mujer se acerco a la otra y le tomo el cabello manchado de sangre. _

_-Por ultima vez para perdonar tu asquerosa vida…¡Donde esta esa niña!-_

_Se acerco solo un poco para poder notar como la segunda mujer tenia cabello purpura, y una mirada verdosa llena de rencor asi como de frustración. La primera en cambio sus ojos eran cubiertas por una cinta color negro manchada también en sangre, y con su ultimo aliento dijo casi en un susurro._

_-Nunca la encontraras, ella esta a salvo, lejos de ti-_

_La cabeza levantada cayo con pesadez siendo aun levantado con la mano de la mujer con uñas teñidas de azul oscuro y el vestido teñido de la sangre ajena, tenia leves salpicaduras de sangre en su rostro que limpio rápidamente y se llevo sus dedos a la boca degustando el sabor casi con malicia para despues reir desquiciada mente._

_-Que estúpida era esa mujer, lo único útil de ella era su sangre y su poder. Renunciar a su vida por su hija…No me hagas reir. Lo único útil en ti Sora era eso…¿no es asi?- _

_Pregunto la peli purpura al hombre que estaba a su lado, que solo sonrio con sorna, para despues tomar a la otra mujer de la cintura y encajar los colmillos en su cuello, para despues dejar el cuerpo antes inerte._

_-Sora, no debiste morir, tu hija vino directo a nosotros, eres una estúpida tal y como dijo Cordelia-_

_Ambas personas se acercaron a la niña, que estaba aterrada y muchas preguntas rondaban por su pequeña cabeza, ¿mi madre? ¿acaso ellos la mataron? ¿Quién era quien fingía ser mi madre? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?. Antes de poder responder la mujer tenia sus manos puestas en el cuello de la niña que forcejeaba y pedia no ser ahogada con lamentos y sollozos, el hombre tomo el vestido de la niñita desgarrándolo, le arranco a la niña y coloco su cuerpo al lado del de la muerte mujer. De pronto la niña dejo de forcejear._

_-Al fin te has dado cuenta de que no puedes huir, ¿cierto?- _

_-No…- solo era un susurro_

_-¿No?, eres estúpida ¿cierto?-_

_-No, tu eres la que no puede huir- la niña fijamente los ojos del hombre frente a ella inundando a los ajenos, dejando que se perdieran entre los rosas suyos._

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-_

_-Mata a esa mujer, haz que sufra como sufrió mi madre…¡Te lo ordeno!-_

_Sus palabras, su cuerpo no lo controlaba, no podía creer lo que decía, la mujer de cabello morado era mutilada y prácticamente masacrada frente a su rostro, el cual era llenado por la sangre ajena, sin ser capaz de controlarse sonrio con sorna pero sobre todo felicidad. Se limpio la sangre con temor, su cuerpo le pertenecía, una niña de su misma edad llego cerca y le extendió la mano._

_-Yui, no tienes porque temer yo soy tu, ¿lo sabes cierto?- la niña frente a ella tenia el cabello negro de su mismo largo y forma, con u vestido color negro lleno también de sangre, tenia la apariencia de seis años, y sus ojos eran color grises._

_-Eso es falso, nunca sere como tu-_

_-Eso dices ahora, pero recuerda…que no puedes escapar de ti misma…-_

_La niña de cabello negro se separo de la niña y creció unos cuantos años, su cabello era tan corto como el inicio de sus hombros, y el vestido le quedo mas pegado y corto, su collar en forma de estrella de cinco picos con una piedra color gris en medio de ella, sonrio para desaparecer con un ultimo susurro… "Destruiras todo y lo sabes, el huir solo lo empeora"._

························································································

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Estaba asustada, ese sueño habia sido tan real, que sentía aun la sangre correr por sus manos y cuerpo, matando y desgarrando lo que estuviera a su paso, pero en ese momento no hacia ninguna de esas acciones. De hecho era apresada por los brazos de su compañero, que la sujetaba como si fuera a desaparecer. Su respiración era errática y casi imperceptible debido a la rapidez que se formaba, su cuerpo podía sentirlo perlado en el mismo sudor.

-Yui, ¿Qué te ocurre?- la asustada y preocupada voz de Subaru la volvió a la realidad.

-Fue una pesadilla, Subaru-kun, tengo miedo…por favor no te alejes-

-Nunca lo haría Yui, siempre estare contigo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Subaru-kun, te quiero, me siento mucho mejor-

La niña quedo dormida en tan solo segundos, de nuevo recostada en el regazo y pecho del mayor, el otro se encontraba menos o igual asustado que la niña que descansaba en sus brazos, el también habia tenido una pesadilla, pero era algo difícil de explicar, o relacionar al menos. Todo habia sido claro y realmente sencillo de determinar, la chica frente a ella parecía ser Yui por ese collar tan único y esos ojos rosas que perdieron vida con sus propias manos. Trato de olvidarse de ello y solo olvidar lo que habia sucedido.

0o0o0-0o0o0o0-o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente, despertó y estiro sus pequeños brazos hacia adelante, estaba apresada entre las piernas y brazos del joven tras de ella, que tenia su cabeza recargada en el hombro de ella, sonrio con ternura y acomodo su cabeza en la rosa cabellera, se dejo llevar por el sueño y estaba por quedarse dormida hasta que escucho una especie de quejido, y susurros entre cortados.

-Alejate…no te acerques…te matare si das un paso mas-

-Subaru-kun, Subaru-kun… ¡Subaru-kun despierta por favor!-

Despues de tanto forcejeo, de llamar y gritar su nombre Subaru despertó finalmente; cuando el chico abrio los ojos, se veian mas brillantes de lo normal, los colmillos crecieron con increíble rapidez, se alargaron hasta quedar completamente salidos, tomo el cabello rubio asi como la nuca que tenia frente a el, y acerco su rostro al cuello de la niña. Lo mordió con fiereza y rapidez, clavándolos hasta lo mas profundo que le permitía ese ser, moviendo sus colmillos sin despegarlos del cuello, llegando hasta el inicio de sus hombros dejando una línea donde prontamente se lleno de carmesí.

-¡Subaru-kun! ¡Detente! Duele, duele mucho…¡Subaru-kun detente…! Por favor-

Detuvo la succion de sangre cuando el cuerpo sujetado por el cayo inconsciente, de no haber sido por sentir su ultimo susurro la hubiera drenado de toda la sangre y dejarla morir. Cuando despertó una chica de cabello negro le dio algo o hizo algo, nunca antes la habia visto pero le era terriblemente familiar y sin embargo no pudo detenerse antes o si quiera a tiempo, para no dejar desmayada a la niña. Se limpio la sangre de la boca que quedo derramada, y se levanto con rapidez dejando a la niña en la cama, busco algunos pañuelos para limpiar la herida y vendas para cubrirla, tardo muy poco, solo buscaba detener el sangrado. Con rapidez la niña dejo de removerse y se calmo. La culpa le revolvía con fuerza.

_-TU querías hacerlo, no lo niegues y lo sabes-_

Esa voz, era la de la joven que ciertamente era hermosa pero esos ojos grises se veian frias y gélidos, con deseos de matar a cualquiera que se pudisera en su camino.

_-Si estas conmigo, no necesitaras de nadie mas-_

La voz sonaba tan tentadora y tan real, que quería aceptar pero algo muy dentro de si le decía que no aceptara.

_-Si te alejas de Yui, nunca mas le hare daño, solo alejate de ella y vuelve a mi-_

¿No volverá lastimarla? Sonaba tan creible, y ese era su verdadero deseo, sin embargo, le prometió a Yui que nunca la dejaría no podía hacer eso y no es como que quisiera hacerlo, fue ahí que tomo una decisión y por primera vez le contesto a esa voz.

-No me alejare de ella, la protegeré de ti, de todos…nadie podrá dañarla nunca mas-

_-¿crees que podras hacer algo?-_

-Tu esperas que yo me aleje de ella-

_-Para protegerla, seras el que mas la lastime-_

-¿Acaso puedes demostrarlo?-

_-Tengo algo mucho mejor que demostrarlo-_

Antes de poder volver a preguntar, aquella voz detuvo si incesante parloteo, quería encontrar la manera de protegerla, "Seras el que mas la lastime" esa frase sonaba retorcida desde su punto de vista. Tenia miedo de lastimarla e hizo lo que cualquiera en su situación haría, se alejaría de ella, no volveria con ella nunca mas. No quería ser culpable de que la niña a la que tanto apreciaba sufriera por su culpa.

0o0o0-0o0o0o0-o0o0o

Despertó algo asustada, se toco el cuello notando las nuevas marcas que tenia asi como diviso la venda que cubria parte de su hombro, se incorporo en su cama que parecía limpia, despues noto que su vestido fue cambiado por su camisón aquel que ella usaba para dormir, entonces sonrojo fuertemente, se levanto u por solo un segundo le flaquearon las piernas, pero siguio caminando buscada a su amigo, pero no logro encontrarlo; prácticamente volteo cada una de las cosas con prisa, pero sobre todo con miedo.

No encontraba por ningún lado a su amigo, volvia a sentir el peso de la soledad puesto nuevamente sobre ella, la desolación de no tener a nadie capza de quedarse con ella sin abandonarla, sin dejarla sola, estaba triste, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el piso cuando encontró la carta que habia escrito el chico, la leyó y apretó el papel contra su pecho, para despues dejarlo caer asi como a su cuerpo, aquellas palabras se llevaron su ultima fuerza, su ultimo aliento, en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron uno gris y el otro rosa entonces comenzó a oir una voz.

_-Te lo adverti, nunca podras ser feliz-_

La voz era con reproche, y a la vez cierta preocupación, estaba enojada por dejar que la chiquilla se dejara manipular.

_-Debi creerte, ¿no es asi?-_

_Y aquella voz era triste, abandonada en si._

_-Yo solo buscaba lo mejor para ti-_

_-¿sigues pensando igual?-_

_-claro que si, siempre te esperare, ¿no es asi?-_

_-creo…que eres la única en quien puedo confiar-_

_-Siempre ha sido asi, y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Ahora ven acercate, dame tu mano no vuelvas a soltarla-_

_-Jamas me abandonaras, ¿verdad?-_

_-No nunca te abandonare, estamos unidas, y yo estare donde tu estes-_

_-Gracias-_

_-No lo agradezcas, descansa-_

La niña rubia cayo dormida con rapidez quedando a merced de aquella joven de cabello color negro y ojos grises que cambiaron su expresión de bondad a una de completa maldad, destilando un enojo bestial.

_-Solo debes entregar tu cuerpo al mal, o a mí, despues de todo es lo mismo-_

La risa despedida que aquella niña de seis años, era terriblemente desquiciada, en ese momento ella dejo salir su verdadera personalidad, para despues acostarse al lado de la niña rubia, Yui.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y como disculpa por mi tardanza subire el quinto capitulo. Gracias por leer mi fic, y no me maten por el cambio de nombre o el final de este cap.


	5. El reencuentro

Ya habian pasado diez largos años, donde ella no tuvo una idea de donde estaba Subaru, no estuvo sola en toda ese tiempo, los primeros cuatro años, siempre estuvo esperando a Subaru, los hermanos mayores de este le hicieron compañía, pero le deban las respuestas que ella ya sabia, no tenían idea de donde estaba; solo que el dia en que volvió a casa no se le vio de nuevo. Algo que no cuadraba era como los padres del pequeño no estaba preocupados en lo mas minimo como si supieran algo.

Durante cuatro años, ella hacia la rutina de siempre, limpiaba su cabaña, leia un libro que parecía un diario y era su favorito, se colocaba un vestido que el dia anterior habia confeccionado, despues de leer y recoger unas flores se ponía a coser otro vestido, para cuando acaba estas cosas eran las siete de la tarde, el Sol se empezaba a meter en esos momentos y ella siempre espero a Subaru desde esa hora, hubo veces en que llegaron los hermanos mayores de este y la metieron a su cabaña debido a que con el pasar de las horas la pequeña niña se quedaba dormida despues de llorar.

Sin embargo a los diez años fue demasiado descuidada y mientras buscaba comida resbalo cayendo por una colina que la dejo solo inconsciente, fue ahí que conoció a su padre adoptivo, que resulto ser el padre de todos sus amigos, que desde ese momento se convirtieron en sus hermanos, ese dia sin embargo se habia levantado con un mal presentimiento, pero no le presto mucha atención.

Ahora la pequeña Yui, ya no era tan chica, tenia dieciséis años cumplidos, su cabello antes largo lo corto hasta por lo menos un poco mas de los hombros, usaba un broche de tres flores que su padre le regalo cuando tenia once años, sus vestidos algunos los hacia ella pero otros también ya sea su madre Christa, o su madre Beatrix se los cosían y en los menores casos su padre le compraba ropa, tenia aun su collar de plata y nunca lo soltaba. Pero esta Yui ya no era la que Subaru conoció, tal vez tenia pequeños cambios pero algunos eran mas extremos que otros.

0o0o0-0o0o0o0-o0o0o

Por otra parte al otro lado del mundo se encontraba un joven de dieciséis años o al menos eso aparentaba su edad humana, con cabellos rosas bajos, y ojos rojizos, la edad le habia sentado muy bien, era fuerte pero no exagerado, asi como su piel seguía siendo tan palida, llevaba su uniforme desgarrado color azul marino debido al internado en el que fue sometido, caminaba con enojo por los largos pasillos, estaba dormitando teniendo un sueño con aquella niña que conoció diez años atrás que para el fueron siglos, nunca pudo cumplir su promesa y eso habia sido una verdadera lastima. Por fin llego a la gran puerta color café, hecha con la mas fina caoba del lugar; aquella era inmensa con el único fin de intimidar a los jóvenes que en ese internado vivian pero a este chico no causaba mucho efecto; toco la puerta tal vez con mas fuerza de la que debería recibiendo un adelante por parte del director de instituto.

-Sakamaki-sama, su padre me ha enviado instrucciones muy precisas…- hizo un a pausa la cual a Subaru le pareció eterna.

-¿piensa decirme cual es?- dijo Subaru con palpable molestia.

-Esta misma tarde un tren llegara a recogerlo, volverá a su hogar despues de tanto tiempo- dijo el director con alivio, pues el "pequeño" Subaru habia creado demasiados atercados.

-…-

Subaru no respondió nada, y prácticamente saliendo de la oficina del director, se tele transporto a su habitacion, tomo la maleta color verde pino, y luego se acerco al armario color café que estaba en su cuarto, tomo la ropa y la metió con toda la tranquilidad que en esos momentos le llegaba. Estaba emocionado aunque su cara no lo demostrase, tenia tantas razones pero la principal y a su perspectiva la mas importante era algo, o mas bien alguien, una niña que en estos momentos el se imaginaba ya no era tan pequeña, sin poder guardar mas ese nombre lo pronuncio bajito y despacio.

_-Yui-_

Enrojeció de tan solo pensarlo, habia pasado diez años desde la ultima vez que la vio, no sabia si acaso habia cambiado, si era la misma, si estaría molesta con el por abandonarla prometiendo no hacerlo, o muchas razones mas. No sabia que era mas grande en su interior si la felicidad o la inseguridad de volver a verla. ¿acaso ella le reconocería?, quizo olvidarse de esas pequeñas pero no menos importantes cosas, trato solo de enfocarse, en ir a su tren y que este le llevara, a su destino, su casa, sabia las razones de cómo habia ido a parar a la mansión, estaba seguro de quien era el culpable o mas bien la culpable, aquella zorra de nombre Cordelia era la culpable de que ahora el estuviera internado al menos hasta ahora.

Salió lo mas presuroso del lugar que pudo, tomo su maleta sin importarle quien lo veía, estaba preocupado, pero con pasos firmes espero tan solo unos minutos la llegada de su tren, este apareció en unos instantes de pequeña espera, subió a su tren con la esperanza de poder ver a la rubia.

0o0o0-0o0o0o0-o0o0o

-Bitch-chan, estas encima de mi- dijo el castaño oji verde con una sonrisa divertida.

-No es mi culpa que haigan sugerido el maratón de películas- dijo la chica levantándose del joven.

-¿Por qué pusieron películas de terror?, Teddy y yo tenemos miedo-

-No tienes que tener miedo Kanato-chan, ni tu tampoco Teddy- dijo la joven saludando al osito.

-Hablen por ustedes, yo cai sobre Shu- dijo el peli rojo ajustando su blanca camisa.

-Por eso les adverti que no debían ver las películas en la sala- dijo Reiji apareciendo con su cabello pulcro como su vestimenta, usando lentes.

-Pero Reiji-chan, tu también viste las peliculas- dijo Yui haciendo un puchero señalando al mayor

-Pero fui prudente y no me dormi en el sofá como ustedes…a propósito, ¿Cómo hicieron los cinco para dormir todos en el mismo sofá?- pregunto el de lentes.

-Pues…eso… empujamos a Shu-chan del sillón, y el durmió en el piso, pero Ayato-chan se cayo y durmió sobre Subaru, yo dormi sobre Raito-chan, y Kanato-chan sobre mi- dijo la joven jugando con sus dedos.

-Chicos, levántense ya, ¿saben que hora es?- pregunto una mujer con cabello de aspecto anaranjado con ojos azules, usando un vestido largo y formal, usando un tono de fingido reproche.

-¿las ocho?- pregunto el menor de sus hijos.

-Reiji, son las ocho de la mañana- dijo la mujer sobándose la sien.

-Pero, Beatrix-san, Ayato-chan fue quien sugirió el maratón- dijo la chica señalando a su hermano.

-Como sea deben arreglarse e irse a dormir porque hoy empiezan las clases- dijo una mujer con cabello rosa palido, ojos rojos y un vestido color blanco.

-Pero mamá…-

-Nada de peros jovencita- dijo la mujer señalando con un dedo a la chica, con una pose firme.

-Esta bien, mamà, Beatrix-san buenas noches- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a cada una y fue escaleras arriba.

-Bitch-chan, ¿no quieres que duerma contigo?-

-Raito-chan, ¡no preguntes eso!-

-¿Eh…? Pero si antes lo hacias-

-¡Tenia doce años, doce años!- dijo la chica sonrojada -¡Buenas noches, hermanos!-

La chica rubia subió hasta su habitacion dejando a sus hermanos en la sala, las madres de los chicos, se fueron minutos despues a cambiarse para dormir, a diferencia de los jóvenes que se quedaron mirando, el silencio era sepulcral, asi como todo en esa mansión, cuando se dejaron de oir pasos y se oyeron tres portazos fue cuando decidieron verse a los ojos los unos a los otros, con pose desafiante cada uno con sus rasgos mas difuminados.

-Raito, no te atrevas a tocar cosas de ore-sama- dijo el pelirrojo enojado por el comentario de su hermano menor.

-¿eh?, ¿de que hablas Ayato-kun?, Bitch-chan no es tuya…y nunca lo sera- a pesar de que su voz al principio era tan cantarina como todo el tiempo, se volvió gruesa y fría al final.

-Dejen de pelear, despues de todo es la única que puede decidir- dijo el chico de cabello rubio naranja, que recién se levantaba del suelo, estirando uno que otro de sus musculos.

-Pero aun asi, es algo conflictivo, ¿o no?- dijo Reiji actuando frio, ajustando sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Es guerra, ¿nee Teddy? pero… no renunciare a Yui-chan denlo por hecho- el peli morado susurro lo suficientemente para que lo oyeran sus hermanos, con una sonrisa que podría clasificarse entre sadica y arrogante.

-A diferencia de ustedes yo no tengo, competencia- Raito acomodo su sombrero rozandolo con dos dedos para despues subir las escaleras e ir a dormir, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

···

0o0o0-0o0o0o0-o0o0o

···

-Yui-chan, debes ir al colegio- dijo la hermosa mujer peli rosa, moviendo un poco a la chica.

-Esta bien, mamá, ya voy- se levanto frotándose un ojo mientras cubria su boca al bostezar.

La madre adoptiva de Yui salió de la habitacion, sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta, la chica se estiro un poco, se coloco las pantuflas a juego con su camisón rosa, tomo una toalla de su comoda café, y se metió al baño, uso la regadera y solo el agua fría, se lavo el cabello, asi como el cuerpo, llevándose aquellos vestigios del sueño tan extraño pero no por eso no deseado, habia tratado de ya no pensar en eso nunca mas, o al menos no hasta verlo de nuevo.

Pero esa noche los recuerdos le golpearon con fuerza, algunos hermosos y otros pesadillas algo confusas, se veía a ella como una chica peli negra, asi como Subaru y toda su familia aparecia pero no de formas que a ella le gustaría ver, olvido por un momento ese sueño. Salió del baño, y comenzó a vestirse; se coloco al falda negras, con la camisa blanca manga larga parte de su uniforme, un saco y chaleco color negro, con las típicas calcetas escolares, y sus respectivos zapatos, se cepillo el rubio cabello, despues de realizar todo, salió de su cuarto, donde seguramente su hermano Ayato aun no estaría listo.

-Supongo que somos los únicos pequeña Yui- dijo el chico de lentes ajustándolos, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Reiji-chan, no me digas asi, no tengo ocho años, dime Yui o como mis hermanos, Yui-chan- dijo la joven sonrojada, mirando al chico frente a el.

-Pero siempre te digo asi- dijo Reiji mas serio pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-Solo cuando estamos solos- dijo la chica con una media sonrisa, mirando a otro lado.

Antes de que el peli negro contestara, apareció alguien por las escaleras que los dejo perplejos, ambos miraban al chico al pie de las escaleras, sorprendidos, no podían salir de su asombro, tenían los ojos abiertos y la boca algo desencajada, o al menos solo la rubia. Se acerco un poco mas a Reiji, quedando detrás de el, se aferro con fuerza al saco escolar de este, que solo atino a susurrar.

-Todo esta bien-

Giro sobre su lugar para acoger a la chica que volvia a parecer la niña revoltosa e inocente que conoció hace diez años, tomo su mano y la llevo hasta una de las limosinas, la mas pequeña para ir por ahora los dos a la escuela. En cambio aun en la mansión no solo este par de chicos estaban confundidos sino todos los demás Sakamaki, e incluso el visitante que llego para quedarse estaba igual o mas perplejo que los demás, el mas rapido en recuperarse fue el castaño que solo pudo tener un pensamiento en su cabeza.

_-Esto definitivamente va a ser divertido-_


	6. Tres personas del incierto pasado

Bueno a diferencia de otro capitulos, usare la cursiva para dos partes, las primeras son para la "mente" de Yui y la segunda vez, como en otras anteriores sera para un recuerdo, espero les guste este capitulo, y aunque parezca relleno, no lo es. Me siento triste pues esta vez solo me han dado un review, aunque le agradezco a **OtakuKawaii** por dejarmelo, pensaba posponer el subir capitulo, pero tu me animaste. Sin nada que decir disfrutenlo.

* * *

_-No te confundas, te abandono una vez, y lo volverá a hacer-_

La voz que resonaba en su cabeza, le era tan conocida, porque era la suya la cual estaba cansada de escuchar; estaba tan fuerte y repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, no dejaba de molestarle y a la vez inquietarle, sin pensarlo o razonarlo se aferro al cuerpo de su hermano mayor, el otro en cambio; solo pudo atinar a abrazarla, tenia un ligero sonrojo pero no era demasiado fuerte, sin embargo estrecho contra si el cuerpo de la joven, que parecía que si no lo hacia se rompería en cualquier instante. Por fin la joven comenzó a llorar, estrujando la blanca camisa.

_-¿Buscas refugio de mi?, no puedes librarte tan fácilmente-_

-Dejame en paz-

Aquellas palabras eran como susurros que a oídos del mayor eran incoherentes y sin sentido, pero con cada palabra que parecía un pedido de ayuda, era lo único que el lograba escuchar, sin pensarlo, movio el cuerpo de la niña porque en ese momento eso le parecia, hasta quedar sobre su regazo, tentando la espalda asi como los brazos de esta, la situación era nuevamente repetida, años atrás la niña tuvo un ataque como este, y el era incapaz de ayudarle, creo unas pastillas que le servían para detener lo que el creía eran ataques nerviosos, por consecuente tal vez la joven con todo el alboroto armado se olvido de estas.

-Pequeña Yui, todo esta bien, estoy aquí, todo esta bien-

A pesar de querer ayudar a la joven, aquellos pedidos de ayuda no paraban, en ese momento se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar a la hermana que tanto quería.

_-¿Todo esta bien? ¿yo estoy aquí? ¿¡que clase de coñazo es eso?! ¡Oh espera! ¿no es lo mismo que te dijo Subaru-kun un dia antes?... de abandonarte- _

_El tono era burlon, despectivo y a la vez conciliador, que solo se profundizaba conforme la psicótica risa se hacia mas presente._

-Basta Yami…por favor…ya no mas…-

-Reiji-sama, Yui-sama, hemos llegado-

-Bajaremos en un minuto- dijo el chico con tono frio para despues referirse a la joven con tono conciliador –Yui, si no quieres asistir no lo hagas- el joven acaricio uno de los rubios mechones de la joven.

_-Solo sirves para alimentarlos, ¿nunca lo has pensado?-_

-Reiji-chan…por favor… chúpame la sangre- despego un poco su cara del pecho de su hermano, para verlo fijamente con sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas debido a los sollozos.

-Pequeña, no es momento para eso, primero necesito que te calmes-

-Reiji-chan, gracias- , se separo un poco del pecho de su hermano, para quedar frente a el; apenas fue un roce lo que ella poso sobre la mejilla de su hermano –Ya me siento mejor-

-Hasta luego pequeña Yui-

La joven rubia se levanto del regazo de su hermano, dio las gracias al chofer que les habia traido recién, y se despidió de su hermano antes de entrar a clases, de seguro llegarían mas temprano pues no pudieron esperar a sus hermanos por mas tiempo. Reviso los horarios de sus hermanos, su grado correspondiente fue el del grupo 1-A, habia sacado las mejores calificaciones de su grado solo porque su hermano mayor Reiji le habia ayudado. Corrió hasta su salón porque no quería llegar tarde, pues según su hermano Ayato ese profesor era seriamente estricto y no tenia mas de veinte cinco años, pero al momento de entrar la apresaron contra la pared, retrocedio un poco pero solo consiguió quedar apresado entre el cuerpo frente a ella y la pared.

-Yui, ¿Por qué estabas en mi casa?, ¿Qué relación tienes con Reiji?- el peli rosa no comprendía todo o la razón por la cual la niña que conoció ahora vivía en su casa. Asi como no pudo pasar por alto el que la joven se haiga refugiado en su pariente al verlo, sabia que la habia abandonado pero no habia sido por completo su culpa, entonces se acerco mas al cuerpo de la joven, deseando probar los labios de esta como hace años lo deseo.

-Subaru-kun…-

_-¿Qué haras ahora, pe-que-ña Yui?, tu hermanito Reiji no esta aqui-_

-Sakamaki-san, por favor tome asiento, y usted me gustaría que se presentase antes de acosar a sus compañeras-

El profesor, tenia no mas de veinticinco años, la piel era extremadamente blanca, prácticamente palida, su cabello era completamente lacio color blanco con reflejos azul cielo, llevaba un mechon en medio de su frente extendiéndose tan solo hasta su nariz cubriendo mitad de cara y ojo izquierdo, los ojos eran color naranja, pero solo uno era visible pues el reflejo de los lentes rectangulares con armazón plateado no dejaban al otro ser visto, llevaba una camisa formal color blanca, con un sueter en forma de chaleco color negro, con pantalones y zapatos formales del mismo color, llevaba una mochila color gris que cruzaba parte de su pecho.

-Tsk- Subaru estuvo a punto de golpear la pared pero se controlo y salió del salón.

-Gracias, Saito-sensei-

Yui fue a sentarse a su lugar, el que ella decidiera, mientras tanto el maestro se acomodaba en su escritorio. Estaba realmente interesada en ese profesor; pero no se podía definir en que aspecto, ella no lo sabia con exactitud el porqué, pero siempre que ocurria algo malo respecto a ella, aparecia cerca asi como cualquiera de sus hermanos.

-Sakamaki-san, ¿Quién era el?- se acerco hasta el pizarrón, con gis en mano

-¿Eh?...el es Sakamaki Subaru- dijo la chica algo insegura.

-¿Es tu hermano?-

-Algo asi...-

Despues de la confesión el salón se quedo solo, nada se escuchaba, únicamente las respiraciones de ambos. El maestro se sento en su escritorio, con las piernas colgando en este, viendo fijamente a Yui, esta al sentir la fija mirada puesta en ella, volteo solo para toparse con los naranjas ojos de su sensei, eran brillantes. Asi continuaron e incluso cuando los alumnos llegaban y entraban, ambos estaban concentrados solo en ellos. El timbre sono e incluso los rezagados no fueron regañados porque el maestro estaba perdido en las rosadas iris de la joven rubia, un color poco común en este lugar. Hasta que por fin alguien llamo al profesor liberándolo del aparente trance. Se levanto del escritorio y con parsimonia señalo el pizarrón.

-Soy Saito Setsuna, estoy aquí para enseñarles literatura, no juegos o algo por el estilo, no hablen, no jueguen, no se duerman…¿entendido?-

El tono fue tan frio que los alumnos se pudieron visualizar en una tormenta de hielo, todos asintieron enérgicamente, Yui pudo notar que antes cuando hablo con ella no mostraba la misma hostilidad.

-Todos en este salón, se conocen de antes pero hay tres estudiantes nuevos, pero ustedes se encargaran de presentarse, para ello no tengo tiempo-

La clase dio inicio, pudieron notar muchas actitudes algo extrañas en el profesor, como el hecho de que dictaba tan rapido que era imposible escribir, sonreía cuando uno de sus alumnos le pedia que lo repitiera, el solo hacia media sonrisa pasando de largo la petición. Sus ojos reflejaban cierta malicia cuando alguno escribia o decía algo mal. Definitivamente el nuevo sensei asustaba a todos y cada uno de ellos, excepto a cuatro personas, cuando el timbre finalizo se pudo percibir como todos dejaron escapar un suspiro.

Las clases continuaron normales, los demás senseis eran normales a diferencia del primero, cuando por fin sono el timbre de receso, Yui se levanto tratando asi de que Subaru no le siguiera pero su camino se vio interceptado por dos chicas, una de cabello verde limón con mechones verdes fuertes, con un mechon en forma de v puesta sobre su frente, ojos de color amarillo, usando el mismo uniforme que Yui, la otra en cambio tenia cabello castaño con reflejos naranjas con el mismo mechon , sus ojos eran amarillos como los de su hermana, ambas tenían la misma apariencia con piel parecida a la porcelana, con una sonrisa cada una que la peli rubia podía jurar habia visto en Ayato cuando estaba a punto de devorar sus takoyakis.

-Mucho gusto soy Saito Natsuko- dijo la joven de cabello verde limon.

-Y yo soy Saito Akiko- dijo la chica peli castaña.

-Nos alegra conocernos, Sakamaki Yui- dijeron ambas chicas haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, eh…¿Cómo saben mi nombre?- pregunto la rubia algo desconfiada.

-¡Oh! Pues porque Setsuna onii-chan habla mucho de…¡Auch! – la chica peli verde grito pues recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables de mas?- dijo el peli blanco apareciendo con un aura de enojo.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a pelearse entre si, gritando cosas que la mayoría de los estudiantes ahí no deberían oir, mientras que al parecer la menor de los tres hermanos con cabello castaño trataba de separarlos; fue entonces que la risita al parecer no tan discreta por parte de la rubia debido a que los otros chicos detuvieron tanto su pelea como el intento de pararla solo para ver fijamente a la joven rubia.

-Lo siento, pero parecen unos verdaderos hermanos-

Tanto el peli blanco como la joven de cabello verde se detuvieron y alejaron con los rostros levemente sonrojados, en cambio la chica castaña se acerco a Yui, esta tenia la impresión de que de la familia Saito, la chica de nombre Akiko era la mas calmada de los tres.

-Lamento ese espectáculo que Setsuna y Natsuko acaban de mostrarle, Yui-san- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su vientre inclinándose tan solo un poco.

-No me digas asi, dime Yui, ¿puedo llamarte solo por tu nombre de pila?- pregunto la joven rubia hacia Akiko.

-Esta bien, Yui- dijo la otra para sonreir.

-¡Hey, Bitch-chan! ¡no almorzaras con nosotros esta vez?- pregunto el recién llegado castaño de orbes verdes.

-¡Raito-chan!¡No me digas asi!- dijo la joven levemente sonrojada, moviendo sus manos con fuerza.

-Yui-chan, ¿almorzaras con nosotros?- dijo un peli morado con un osito en mano.

-Kanato-chan, Teddy-chan, vamos- dijo la joven peli rubia, tomando el brazo de su hermano para girar un poco, y luego sonreir a las jóvenes.

-¿No vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Yui.

-Pero, ¿no seriamos una molestia?- pregunto la joven castaña, virando el rostro hacia otro lado.

-Son mis hermanos, no les molestara, nee?- pregunto Yui hacia sus hermanos los cuales asintieron con tranquilidad.

–De hecho, faltan otros tres- dijo la joven.

-Yo si quiero ir- grito la joven de cabello verde, para luego tomar la mano de Yui, y correr tras los hermanos de la rubia.

Antes de que la gemela de cabello castaño saliera, fue detenida por su hermano mayor de blanco cabello, el cual tenia una mirada casi imperturbable, pero habia un brillo en ella que Akiko no habia visto desde que eran pequeños, y hasta cierto punto le era algo raro de volver a ver.

-Protegela- fue lo único que susurro para despues salir, del salón.

··········································

Proteger era su realidad, no debía dudar de ella, corrió hasta alcanzar a su hermana, y gemela, viendo como todas ellas se divertían, era algo realmente agradable verla asi, puesto que como su hermano mayor, la joven de cabello verde no habia sonreído asi desde que eran pequeños, cuando llego comenzó a divertirse a tal forma en que todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, de manera lenta y un poco tortuosa. Volvió a aquella época que quizás nunca volverá.

_-¡Te voy a atrapar!- una joven de cabello verde limón corria por todos lados, persiguiendo a una niña rubia con cabello largo._

_-¡nii-chan! ¡ayuda!- grito la niña de rosados ojos._

_-¡Natsuko! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no la asustes asi?- dijo un joven de al menos doce años. Cargando a la niña de cuatro, la cual se aferro a su pecho con cariño y confort._

_-Pero Setsuna solo estábamos jugando, ¿Verdad? Akiko- dijo la joven buscando a su gemela._

_-De hecho, deberíamos estar entrenando- dijo una niña de cabello castaño._

_-¡Niños es hora de comer!- una mujer de cabello azul cielo, largo hasta sus tobillos, con uno que otro mechon sobre su cara; los ojos azul oscuro con puntos blancos miraban con ternura la escena de los cuatro niños._

_-¡Ya vamos mamá!- _

De alguna manera eso le reconforto, poca cuenta se dio cuando su hermana asi como los de Yui empezaron a pelear, poca cuenta se dio cuando su hermano también llego, poca cuenta se dio cuando a Yui le aparecieron mechones negros, y uno de sus rosados ojos se volvieron grises, asi como que el collar en su cuello resplandeció, siendo cambiado por una estrella en cinco picos.

* * *

Si lose, tal vez esto cuenta como dejarlos con la duda, pero creanme no podia poner nada mas, eso lo dejo para el proximo capitulo. A proposito, se que este capitulo les parece como de relleno pero era realmente no lo es. Los personajes descritos seran una parte importante en el fic, desde este capitulo.

Los veo la proxima vez, espero en tres dias, dejen sus reviews porque para los capitulos anteriores solo hubo un nuevo review, aun asi agradeazco el review **OtakuKawaii**


End file.
